


Louder than bombs

by MoonyStark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Daichi no le gusta Katniss, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Drama, Eventual Romance, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonyStark/pseuds/MoonyStark
Summary: Daichi quiere preguntarle a Koushi si lo acompañaría hasta el pozo cuando se quede sin agua, pero el mundo tiene otros planes para ellos.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Louder than bombs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Procellariidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Procellariidae/gifts).



> Esto lleva en el archivo tres años y después de unas desventuras que no contaré aquí decidí quitarle el polvo y publicarlo. Sin ningún motivo concreto. Era un regalo para una amiga que por fin va a ver la luz.
> 
> Sólo espero que quien esté leyendo lo disfrute~

Debería estar trabajando.

Es todo lo que Daichi puede pensar mientras arrastra los pies de camino a la plaza que precede al Edificio de la Justicia. Piensa en los cerdos que tiene que alimentar y en las gallinas que debe desplumar si quiere comer al día siguiente. Le dan igual los Juegos, le da igual Katniss Everdeen y le da absolutamente igual si gana o muere.  
Quiere llegar a mañana. Quiere despertar con picor en la espalda porque las chinches han decidido que es un buen día para infestar su colchón, salir a la calle con las primeras líneas de sol naranja cruzando su granja e iluminando un camino lleno de tierra blanda, estiércol y nieve que comienza a derretirse. Quiere escuchar a los animales revolucionarse porque saben que van a comer, aunque sea trozos del pan duro que Daichi consiguió el día anterior en un trueque algo injusto; cruzar la pocilga con el fango hasta los tobillos y sentir que, otra vez, ha sobrevivido en un lugar que no es justo, pero que al menos le permite disfrutar una vez más de todo lo que merece la pena en su vida.

Quiere ver a Kōshi bajando los escalones de su casa a saltos, porque ese mundo no está lo suficientemente podrido como para borrarle la sonrisa de la cara; escuchar el golpeteo de sus botas contra la madera y el repiqueteo de los cubos de metal aún vacíos. Cuando vuelva de recoger agua, lo mirará. Dejará uno de los cubos en la puerta de su casa y cruzará la calle de tierra y grava, cargando los diez litros de agua como si no pesasen absolutamente nada. Como si no hubiera recorrido casi un kilómetro con dos de esos baldes a cuestas.

El pelo plateado le da un aspecto mayor de lo que es. Si Daichi se fija (y se fija, lo hace aunque intente evitarlo) todavía puede ver algún cabello castaño que se niega a encanecer, cuando Kōshi se agacha para depositar el agua a sus pies, antes de levantarse y cerrar los ojos en una sonrisa. Todos los días le dice “raciónala bien”, y Daichi se ha preguntado más de una vez qué pasaría si se acabase el agua antes de tiempo y tuviera que ir a preguntar dónde queda el pozo. Si se lo indicaría con vagos gestos de la mano, dándole referencias entre los edificios en ruinas, o lo acompañaría hasta allí.

Quizás esa noche lo pruebe.

La pantalla gigante se alza en la plaza, lo suficientemente elevada como para que todos la puedan contemplar con claridad. Ha transcurrido otra noche en el tercer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco y no hay cambios en los supervivientes. Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark siguen vivos. Es todo lo que parece importarles a las personas que se congregan allí y que toman asiento en el suelo, cubriendo sus ya sucios pantalones de polvo y arena. Antes de sentarse busca a Kōshi con la mirada. Lo encuentra.

Su sonrisa hace que sus pulmones aleteen y su corazón se estremezca. Los separan apenas diez metros, pero los Agentes de la Paz no permiten que se muevan de sus sitios. A través de las camisas harapientas y las cabelleras sucias lo ve recoger las piernas en un abrazo y apoyar el mentón sobre las rodillas con la vista fija en la pantalla. Daichi no sabe si le interesan los Juegos o la chica que ha revolucionado su distrito, nunca han hablado de ello. De hecho, nunca han hablado. No más que para intercambiar víveres o darse los buenos días. Siempre se ha escudado en que necesitaba el momento adecuado, uno en el que los animales no necesitasen toda su atención o su padre no estuviera escupiendo sangre.

Quería un momento en el que todo estuviera tranquilo, para no tener que volver sobre sus pasos cuando Kōshi le sonriese y le hablase del camino hacia el pozo, de la salud de su madre, de quién era ese chico moreno y malhumorado que iba todos los días a su casa o de lo que fuese que hablase Kōshi, cosa que realmente a Daichi le daba igual. Lo iba a escuchar de todas formas.

Los huesos de la cadera empiezan a arder tras cuatro horas de estar sentado y trata de descansar todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre un lado para calmar el dolor. Estira las piernas y deja caer la cabeza hacia delante. Las primeras vértebras de su columna producen un chasquido que se ahoga en las conversaciones que se suceden a su alrededor. Se acerca el mediodía y el plan que el equipo de Katniss lleva urdiendo durante horas está acabado.

Como siempre, surgen imprevistos.

Y, como siempre que esa chica está metida, no sólo repercuten en ella.

Toda la plaza contiene la respiración cuando Katniss alza el arco en dirección al cielo. Las nubes se arremolinan sobre su cabeza, atravesadas por corrientes eléctricas que en unos segundos alcanzarán la tierra a través del árbol a sus espaldas. Escucha los pasos, las pisadas de plomo contra el suelo a sus espaldas. El restallido de las armas cuando cargan la munición, listas para disparar si es necesario. Katniss tensa la cuerda; el silencio inunda el lugar.

La emisión se corta justo en el instante en que sus dedos se relajan y la flecha sale disparada hacia el aire, en línea recta, buscando un objetivo que ella no ve.  
Daichi se pone en pie antes de que el primer agente llegue hasta él. Grita “Kōshi” antes siquiera de pensar su nombre, pero sólo consigue dar dos pasos cuando una mano férrea le rodea el cuello y lo reconduce al camino que lleva a su casa. Todos sus intentos por retroceder son restringidos con el cañón de un arma que presiona contra su espalda. No ve a Kōshi. No ve su pelo gris, ni sus ojos del color de la madera nueva, ni esa sonrisa que ahora no debe estar presente en su rostro.  
Quiere volver a ver esa sonrisa. Necesita volver a ver esa sonrisa.

—¡Kōshi!

El agente que tiene detrás lo empuja y Daichi está a punto de caer, pero los pies se le entierran en la poca nieve que queda a esa hora y le dan estabilidad. A lo lejos, una mujer grita y un niño empieza a llorar. Se pregunta por qué llevan a los niños a ver los Juegos, si es bueno el precedente que ha creado Katniss Everdeen, si él querría que su hermano pequeño tuviera ganas de presentarse voluntario a una estrategia de distracción cuyo único propósito es acabar muerto.

—¡Daichi!

La voz de Kōshi le llega desde atrás, y aunque sigue sin verlo, la tensión abandona su cuerpo. Intenta girarse dos veces más, en vano, pero no importa porque cuando llega a su calle, él está allí. Corre hacia él en cuanto ve la sangre en su rostro y no evita el instinto que le hace llevar la mano a la zona manchada de rojo. Kōshi sonríe y le posa la mano en el brazo.

—No es mía.

No es una buena noticia, tampoco, pero Daichi sonríe aliviado. No se miran, tampoco se hablan cuando entran en sus respectivas casas. Daichi corre hasta la habitación de su padre, que sigue mirando el canal en el que emiten los Juegos del Hambre y que ahora da una programación extraordinaria debido a lo que catalogan de “error técnico”. Tose sobre un pañuelo que antaño fue blanco y que el desgaste ha teñido de gris y bermellón. 

—Esa chica lo ha hecho.

—Tenemos que irnos, papá.

Su padre niega con la cabeza. Tose de nuevo y no le da tiempo a poner la tela ante su boca. Las gotas de sangre salpican el reposabrazos del sillón en el que se pasa todas las horas que está despierto. Daichi sabe que las piernas no le responden y que sus pulmones son débiles, pero no puede dejarlo ahí. Los Agentes de la Paz merodean por las calles, instando a cualquiera que ven en la calle a entrar en sus casas. Sabe que va a tener que salir corriendo en algún momento no muy lejano.

—¡Daichi! —No atiende el gesto de su padre que le indica que vaya a abrir. Kōshi está parado en el umbral con expresión ansiosa y manos de gelatina que se retuercen entre ellas cada dos segundos—. Mi madre no está en casa. No la encuentro.

Un vehículo blindado se acerca por el camino y Daichi tira de Suga hasta meterlo en su casa y poder cerrar la puerta. Atraviesa la cocina y coge una bolsa colgada en el perchero. Mete dentro comida y un tarro con agua y se lo lanza a Kōshi, y repite el proceso para abastecer a su padre.

—No voy a tardar —promete—, pero si vienen a por ti, quien sea, vete con ellos.

Su padre asiente, aunque Daichi sabe que eso no va a pasar. Salen por la puerta de atrás, directamente a la linde del bosque. Es el camino más largo pero también el más seguro para llegar a la plaza y a las minas, tomando direcciones opuestas. “Está en la plaza” le susurra Kōshi, casi sin aliento, “siempre va a la plaza cuando no sabe a dónde ir”. Pero, cuando llegan, la plaza sólo la habitan agentes de la paz cargando armamento en los coches.

—Se van —murmura Kōshi.

Ambos saben lo que eso significa.

También saben que es tarde.

El zumbido de los aviones los alcanza en el bosque y las primeras explosiones son tan lejanas como los gritos del niño que Daichi ha escuchado en la plaza. Distantes, como si eso las hiciera menos reales. Se da cuenta de lo que ha ocurrido antes de salir de entre los árboles, cuando uno de los cerdos que cuidaba se cruza con ellos, huyendo despavorido. De su casa no quedan más que cenizas y piedras derruidas. Huesos que han volado tan lejos que tiene algunos a los pies. No distingue ninguno humano, pero duda que la calcinación se lo permita.

—Daichi. —Escucha a Kōshi como si le estuviera hablando en voz baja. La siguiente explosión le tapona los oídos y le hace perder el equilibrio—. Daichi, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Kōshi es como un pilar, una estructura inamovible en el momento en el que todo a su alrededor se está derrumbando. Aprieta la mano que lo sostiene y se deja guiar. Busca su cercanía y su calor, algo que le haga pensar que no lo ha perdido absolutamente todo. Kōshi le dice cosas que no entiende, le grita. Hay más explosiones. No sabe qué ocurre.

—Hay gente, Daichi.

Es cierto. Hay gente, muchísima gente. Personas huyendo en dirección sur. Corren entre los escombros y el carbón hasta alcanzar el final de la línea y el mundo vuelve a recobrar sonido cuando mira a Kōshi y lo ve sonriendo. Tiene el rostro lleno de hollín y el pelo salpicado de pequeñas piedras, y de nuevo estira el brazo en un gesto instintivo para sacudirle el flequillo y limpiarle bajo los ojos.

—Dicen que muchos se han ido por el bosque —anima, sonriente—. A lo mejor han ido a buscar a tu padre. Vamos a reunirnos con ellos en el Distrito 13.

—No queda nada en el Distrito 13 —consigue articular por fin. Escucharlo parece aliviar a Kōshi, que relaja el agarre sobre su mano—. Tampoco queda nada aquí —suspira.

La esperanza le da un nuevo aliento de vida. El camino hasta la carretera es corto y los bombardeos se escuchan lejos. Buscará a su padre al llegar, y también a la madre de Kōshi, y compartirán la comida que ha metido en las bolsas antes de salir. No sabe cómo van a sobrevivir sin cerdos que alimentar ni un pozo cerca, pero supone que eso es algo que pensará cuando llegue la hora. Por el momento, tiene a Kōshi al lado, firmemente aferrado a su mano y con el rostro concentrado en no pisar mal una piedra.

El sol del mediodía hace que su pelo dibuje sombras sobre sus pómulos y oscurezca sus ojos. Tiene un aspecto horrible y a Daichi le sigue pareciendo una de las cosas más hermosas que ha visto nunca. Le gusta la curva de su nariz y la forma de sus labios, y cómo se le marca la mandíbula cuando aprieta los dientes. Ha habido temporadas en las que los huesos se le marcaban más por el hambre, y Daichi se permitía darle algo de carne sin cobrarla, sólo para volver a ver esos pómulos rellenos sonrojarse por el frío.

—Oye —habla sin pensar, exteriorizando todo lo que está pensando por si pierde el valor que le ha dado el miedo—, si me quedase sin agua un día, ¿me acompañarías hasta el pozo?

Inesperadamente, Kōshi se ríe. Es una carcajada ahogada, porque la situación no permite mucho más, pero es una risa, al fin y al cabo. Una que hace que Daichi frunza el ceño, confuso.

—Nunca vas a quedarte sin agua —dice, todavía con un atisbo de sonrisa en su boca.

—¿Por qué?

Kōshi se encoge de hombros antes de responder. El rostro se le calienta.

—Porque una vez te llevé sólo ocho litros para ver si eso ocurría y venías a verme, pero no lo hiciste.

A Daichi le cuesta unos segundos procesar lo que significan esas palabras, pero cuando lo hace no puede evitar reír, reavivando la risa de Kōshi que parecía extinta. El polvo y la arena se le cuelan en la garganta y le hacen toser.

—La próxima vez beberé más —promete con la voz rasposa.

—También puedes invitarme a un té —sugiere Koushi—. O a lo que quieras, vaya.

Es la primera vez que tiene sus ojos tan cerca. Y su sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que le da energía cada mañana para seguir con su día a día, y que no falla en su cometido esa vez, cuando más la necesita. Quizás quiere besarla, y es la primera vez que se lo está planteando aunque la idea siempre ha parecido cuadrar perfectamente en su cabeza.

—Lo haré.

Kōshi sigue sonriendo incluso cuando el ronroneo de los motores de un avión se escucha más cerca que antes. Sonríe incluso cuando las personas que los preceden gritan y corren, tratando de alcanzar un destino imposible. Sonríe incluso cuando empieza a temblar.

—Me gusta el té de agujas de pino.

La siguiente explosión eclipsa cualquier otro sonido.

Y luego, todo se vuelve negro.


End file.
